


Finding Junna

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, No Beta, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, but not really, idk what im writing anymore, ill update the tags, junna go poof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: A/N: Me and Serylette/CyberAkumaTV (isk what to call u sorry) were talking about who to ship Shioriko with over on Wattpad and I still don't know if I'm going to ship her with Ayumu and Setsuna. While I was watching the Aqours 5th live, I just remembered that Hina voices Leah who voices Junna and Moepi voices Shioriko who voices Nana. Then it hit me that I can actually write about Junnana in the LL universe.So, now I'm creating a crackship no one asked for but I'm still going to write about it anyways.I apologize in advance for the theater gays' characterization, I'm still not familiar with them and Shioriko too and, okay probably everyone in Nijigaku and Aqours.
Relationships: Daiba Nana/Hoshimi Junna, Kazuno Leah/Mifune Shioriko
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Me and Serylette/CyberAkumaTV (isk what to call u sorry) were talking about who to ship Shioriko with over on Wattpad and I still don't know if I'm going to ship her with Ayumu and Setsuna. While I was watching the Aqours 5th live, I just remembered that Hina voices Leah who voices Junna and Moepi voices Shioriko who voices Nana. Then it hit me that I can actually write about Junnana in the LL universe.
> 
> So, now I'm creating a crackship no one asked for but I'm still going to write about it anyways. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for the theater gays' characterization, I'm still not familiar with them and Shioriko too and, okay probably everyone in Nijigaku and Aqours.

*****

"Position Zero!" Daiba Nana exclaimed as she stood at the center stage, the curtains falling, hiding a defeated Tendou Maya. The lights shone brightly before her like always, like the other times she became the Top Star. Of course, like always, she was still blinded by the shining brilliance but there was something wrong about these auditions.

She didn't know what but she felt like something is missing, or more accurately, someone was missing. She closed her eyes, counting the number of participants. Her, Karen-chan, Mahiru-chan, Kuro-chan, Tendou-san, Futaba-chan, Kaoruko-chan, and.. and who?

Nana opened her eyes, meeting with the giraffe's dead green ones. It was staring back at her, like it knew what she was thinking about but she could care less. Nana knew someone was missing, someone important to her, she just can't remember who. But why? Why can't she remember who that someone was?

A lightbulb lit above her head and Nana's blank expression turned into a glare, sending daggers towards the unfazed long-necked animal.

"You… you did something with this timeline didn't you?" Nana asked, anger bubbling inside of her. 

"What do you want to do now, Daiba-san?" The giraffe ignored her accusation, asking that question like he did nothing wrong but Nana knew he did something wrong, and he's not going to get away with it.

"You erased someone didn't you? I… I can't remember her name but I know that we're eight participants in the auditions."

"As expected of Daiba-san. Now, what do you want to do?"

"I… I'll take her back. No matter what it takes even if I don't know what she looks like but I'll do anything to take her back."

"I understand. This 'her' that we're talking about is currently not existing in this world. She was transported in another world, as another person, with her memories of being a Stage Girl locked deep inside her. She's currently playing the role of a school idol, of a younger sister, do you understand Daiba-san?"

"Yes, basically I just have to find her and bring her back right?"

"Of course." The giraffe watched Nana's facial expression, amused by the different kinds of emotions she's showing right now. The giraffe knew it wasn't that easy. After all, Daiba Nana will be reincarnated as another person and in the process her memories of her life in this world will be locked, buried at the back of her mind. He could have told her that but where's the fun in that? Daiba Nana was a smart girl, he knew she would eventually figure it out.

"Fine. Bring me to where she is."

"I understand. Good luck, Daiba-san."

*****

Mifune Shioriko jolted up from her bed, breathing heavily. She placed a hand over her heart - which was thumping loudly against her chest that she thought it might jump out all of a sudden - trying to remember the dream she had a few moments ago. The dream, even though she already forgotten what it was about, felt like it wasn't a dream at all. Somewhere in her heart told her that it happened a long time ago, somewhere that isn't in this world but that's impossible, right? There was absolutely no logical explanation about why she's feeling that way.

Shaking the illogical thoughts out of her head, Shioriko headed out of the bed. She looked at the wall clock, 4:45. It was a Saturday but she's going to meet up with the first-years from the School Idol Club later at 8:00 so might as well get some chores done.

*****

"You're late, Nakasu-san." Shioriko greeted Kasumi, who was trying to catch her breath from running all the way from the station to their meeting spot.

"Oh come on, Shioko~ Kasumin is just late for like, five minutes." 

"Still late, Nakasu-san. Please try to be on time next time." Shioriko turned around and began to walk to the cafe they, the Aqours and μ's first years are going to meet up at.

It's the first time she's attending this meeting but apparently, the three school idol groups' first years decided to hold this kind of meet-up twice a month. And since she joined the school idol club, the others had dragged her along into this. Personally, she preferred studying over this sort of thing but maybe a break or two won't be so bad.

"Shioko is still so strict, hmph." Kasumi pouted as she began to follow after Shioriko and Rina, who was awkwardly walking side by side with each other. Shizuku appeared beside Kasumi, patting her head and giving her a towel.

"Now now, Kasumi-san, it is quite actually your fault that you're late. I'm guessing you stared at your mirror for a good thirty minutes again?"

"Of course-- Wait, how did you know about that?" Instrad of answering, Shizuku just grinned at Kasumi and walked towards Shioriko and Rina, leaving Kasi behind, "hey Shizuko! Answer me!"

*****

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Rin loudly called out from the farside corner of the cafe, where two long tables were pushed together to make a bigger table for all of them to fit.

"Rin-chan, calm down…"Hanayo pulled at her best friend's hoodie, conscious of the stares the other patrons were sending their way.

"I apologize for our late arrival. Nakasu-san took awhile to arrive at out meeting point." Shioriko bowed in apology and Hanayo dismissed it, saying that they also only arrived just a few moments ago.

Shioriko scanned the table and she noticed that there was someone she didn't knew sitting beside Ruby. The girl was around her age and her hair was tied in two high-ponytails. She was also looking down at her feet, like she was afraid to make eye contact with anyone other than Ruby.

"Shioko! What are you standing there for?" Kasumi snapped Shioriko out of thoughts. She muttered an apology and sat at the seat that was still not occupied, which was coincidentally across from the purple-haired stranger.

"Nya-w that we're all here, let's start the… fourth… fifth? Nya, whatever! Let's start the school idol first years' get-together!" Rin energetically announced, "But before that, we have to nyeo-w members to welcome into the club! Shioriko-chan and Leah-chan! Introduce yourselves nya!"

The table fell silent and Shioriko felt all eyes on her and this 'Leah', as if they were expecting at least one of them to speak up.

"I'm--"

"Uh--"

Shioriko and Leah both shut their mouths, they looked at each other, and the Mifune heir's breath hitched as those purple eyes stared back at her. That glow in those eyes, it felt so familiar that the only thing she can hear was her heart rapidly beating against her eardrums.

"Shioko, you okay there?" Kasumi lightly shook her out of her reverie, regaining her composure.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you for asking. As you all already knew, My name is Mifune Shioriko, the student council president of Nijigasaki High School," She stood up from her seat and bowed, much to the surprise of everyone in the table, "and I sincerely apologize for the trouble I had caused to each and everyone of you."

"It's all in the past now, isn't it?" Maki replied, twirling that particular strands of her hair. Rin laughed, giving Maki a loud pat in the back that Shioriko was sure one of the pianist's bones cracked.

"Rin!" 

"Rin-chan! Maki-chan, are you okay?"

"Nya-o need to be so tsundere, Maki-chan! Anyways, she's right! It's all in the past now so let's have fun today nya!" Shioriko looked at everyone in the table and the look on their faces seemed to agree with what the cat-like girl said. Smiling a bit, Shioriko sat down as her eyes fell on Leah. 

"It's your turn, nya-ow Leah-chan!" 

Leah gulped, slowly standing up from her chair, "Um, I'm Kazuno Leah and…"

"Leah-chan, ganba-ruby!"

"I'm sending you the energy I accumulated from all of my little demons to concur this quest."

"What Yoshiko-chan meant to say is you can do it, zura. She's just to shy to say it out loud."

"I'm not shy, Zuramaru! And it's Yo-ha-ne!"

"You three are not helping at all!" Leah yelled, catching the bickering trio's attention as well as the other occupants of tha table. Leah's cheeks blushed red, embarassed at her sudden outburst, "I'm Kazuno Leah from Saint Snow, nice to meet you."

Leah immediately sat down, rolling her eyes at the whispered encouragement the three Aqours first years' were sending her way.

As the group began to order their food and talk about school idol-related things, Shioriko's mind started to drift away from the conversation and towards Leah. Shioriko didn't know why but for for some reason it felt like her forgotten dream from earlier and this Kazuno Leah are realted to each other.

How? That's what she was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mifune Shioriko walked down the streets of Tokyo, enjoying the early morning breeze and the almost barren paths, save for those early birds who went out to jog or those who were coming home from a night job.

She stopped in front of a bakery (was this bakery always here? Shioriko wondered.) watching the attendant place newly-baked bread at the window shelves. "hm, those kids have been good lately so I might as well give them a reward."

"Excuse me," Shioriko entered the bakery, the smell of newly-baked bread entering her nostrils. She can't believe she missed this bakery everytime she was on her way to the daycare.

"Welcome to Yamabuki Bakery, how may I help you?" A girl in a ponytail who Shioriko assumed was somewhere around her age greeted her, placing a tray of melon pan by the window.

"I actually never bought bread for children. Can you recommend me something children like?" She asked, staring at the different kinds of bread displayed at the center table.

"Hm, I suggest for you to try our choco cornets, they're our best sellers for children and adults alike."

"I haven't really tried that so I'll trust your judgement. Give me ten of these choco cornets please." The store attendant looked at the tray and hesitated for a moment before shrugging, placing everything on the paper bag. Shioriko paid for it and left, hoping that the children would love it.

*****

"Wah! Onee-chan!"

"Shioriko-nee is here!"

Children began to ran towards Shioriko, who barely had enough time to brace herself before seven kids rushed towards her, engulfing her in a big hug. 

"Quite energetic today, are we? Have you been good to sensei?" Shioriko smiled, ruffling one of the boy's hair.

The girl in front of her nodded enthusiastically, "Mhm, Sensei even gave us stars today!" And as a sign, the girl showed her palm where a stamped star could be seen. Shioriko smiled at her, ruffling her hair a bit which made the girl pout and push Shioriko's hand away, making the first year chuckle.

"Ne ne, Onee-chan, what's in that bag you're holding?" A boy asked, staring curiously at the paper bag Shioriko was cradling in her arms.

"This? This is your reward for being such good little children. Now, come on. Let's eat this inside."

"Okay!" The children collectively answered before running inside the daycare, Shioriko following closely behind. She greeted the teacher that was smiling at her by the side.

"Thank you as always, Shioriko-san. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come help me take care of these troublesome children." Sensei sighed, watching the kids enter the playroom.

"It's no problem at all, sensei. I enjoy playing time with them anyways," Shioriko lifted up the paper bag of choco cornets, flashing Sensei a smile, "would you like to have some too?"

*****

"Bye-bye, onee-chan!"

"See you again, onee-chan!"

Shioriko waved goodbye as she watched the last of the kids walk away from the daycare with their parents, enthusiastically telling what happened today.

It must be nice to be picked up by your parents after school, Shioriko thought, remembering her lonely childhood of having to be picked up by a maid than her parents. She didn't dwell at it for too long though, reminding herself that she still has some place to go.

"Sensei, I'll get going too." She called out and when she heard the teacher dismissed her from the play area, Shioriko took her leave. She looked at her watch- she's going to be late for her traditional dance classes if she doesn't fasten her pace. Shioriko's thoughts was cut off when she accidentally bumped onto someone, making her and this random stranger fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry for not looking!"

"I apologize for not being cautious."

She blinked. That voice sounded familiar. Shioriko looked up and she saw Leah in front of her, staring at her with surprise and recognition. 

"It's you Kazuno-san," Shioriko was the first to recover from the surprise, dusting off her skirt as she stood up and offered a hand to Leah, "I sincerely apologize for bumping onto you. I'll be more aware of my surroundings next time."

Leah accepted the hand, mumbling a quiet 'thank you'. "I'm sorry too, Mifune-san. I wasn't looking where I was going. I just can't seem to figure out where the train station is."

"Then would you like me to take you to the station? I was also about to head there as of this moment." Leah looked at her like she just saved her life, grabbing Shioriko's hands, "Please, Mifune-san."

The two walked in relative silence except for the ocassional breeze passing by. Shioriko apreciated the silence, she wasn't much of a talker anyway but for some reason, her mouth moved on its own and decided to strike up a conversation with Leah. "What brings you here to Tokyo, Kazuno-san? You're from Hakodate, if I recall from our last meeting?"

Leah was surprised to hear that Shioriko was talking to her but quickly recovered and answered her, "Onee-sama said she needed to get something in Tokyo and dragged me along with her. We got on the train together but before I could hop off, the doors shut down and the people stepping in the cart pushed me further away from the exit. I managed to get down by the next station but now I don't know where I am and the train maps weren't really helpful either. If I haven't found you Mifune-san, I'm probably still stuck in this maze of a neighborhood."

Shioriko chuckled, "It is indeed easy to get lost around these parts. I don't even know how many times I got lost here myself."

The two turned to a corner and soon the busy streets of Tokyo greeted them, along with the entrance to the train station. Leah stared at thr figure standing beside the entrance, before realizing it was her sister.

"Ah, that's my Onee-sama," Leah exclaimed as she turned towards Shioriko. "Mifune-san, thank you for your help and...um... if you don't mind… um… would you like to go to an idol concert next time we meet as thanks?" Leah added, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. 

Shioriko thought for a moment. There's no harm in it, is there? Besides, going to an idol concert might help her grow as a school idol. "Sure but it'd be hard to meet up without contact with each other so can I ask for your contact number, Kazuno-san?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after three unfinished drafts, I finished the second chapter! Special thanks to Cyber for helping me with the idea lol.


End file.
